1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a sheet-like, planar display device, a self-luminous element layer (a light emitting layer) intervenes between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and the self-luminous element layer emits light in response to a current flowing between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. Here, when, for example, the electrical resistance of the common electrode disposed across a plurality of pixels is large, shading (luminance gradient) occurs due to a voltage drop in a display area where an image is displayed. For this reason, it is desired to reduce the electrical resistance of the common electrode.
JP 2010-097925 A discloses a display device in which a spacer is provided on a bank layer disposed between pixels, and a common electrode and an auxiliary wiring are stacked on the spacer to thereby prevent a voltage drop of the common electrode.
Moreover, JP 2006-318910 A discloses a display device in which a plurality of auxiliary wirings linearly extending over a display area and a peripheral area are disposed so as to be parallel to each other.